


Studybreak

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Era, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[CHIKARA.]<br/>[YOU NEED TO HELP ME.]<br/>[THE TEAM NEEDS ME AND I NEED YOU HELP OUT YOUR TEAM.]</p>
<p>[no.]</p>
<p>//Coach Ukai just announced that if they don't pass their exams then they can't go to training camp and Nishinoya goes to his favorite smarty-pants for help.//</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studybreak

Ennoshita Chikara was finishing up his chemistry notes, adding the final touches, color coding the sections and sorting the sections by textbook chapter. It was two weeks before exams and he was finally beginning to feel prepared. The chemistry notes were the last of what had to be prepared and now he felt like he could safely spend his time studying to make absolutely sure he aced those exams.

Coach Ukai had announced the upcoming training camp after practice this afternoon and he knew that he needed to be there if he had any hope of playing this season. The catch was, he had to pass every exam if he wanted to go. He hadn't screamed in despair the way Tanaka, Nishinoya and Hinata had, he'd only quietly wrung his hands.

He leaned back in his desk chair, sliding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. Yes, he was worried, but he didn't think he was quite as panicked as those three had been. He heard his phone buzz where it sat on his desk. It was a text from Nishinoya. His phone buzzed two more times as he held it. Two more texts from Nishinoya?

[CHIKARA.]  
[YOU NEED TO HELP ME.]  
[THE TEAM NEEDS ME AND I NEED YOU HELP OUT YOUR TEAM.]

[no.]

He set the phone back on the desk, beginning to stack his notes together and shove them into his backpack. His phone buzzed and he ignored it as he steadily packed, ordering the papers so they wouldn't been irredeemably wrinkled. He stood up, snatched his phone off of the table and grabbed his jacket. He slung his backpack over one shoulder and checked the message.

Where are you, I'm on my way.

____________

Nishinoya lived in a nearby neighborhood. The houses there were larger than in Ennoshita's neck of the woods, each had a sprawling yard and a driveway large enough for more than one car. He didn't know what he thought Nishinoya's house would look like, but the house in front of him certainly was no where near his vaguest expectations. Noya is a rich kid? He approached the house and knocked quietly on the door. He was a little afraid that he'd gotten something wrong about the address, no matter how many time he had re-read the text message. 

A few seconds later the door swung open and Noya stood in front of him. "Hey! You came!" He sounded surprised.

"I told you I was going to, I was just a little late because I couldn't find the place. May I come in?" He inclined his head a little and looked past Noya into the large house.

"Oh yeah, get in here." He jumped back to give Ennoshita room to enter. 

As they walked towards Nishinoya's room Ennoshita could see that the house was well furnished but it appeared to be completely empty. "Hey, where are your parents?" he asked.

"Work, I think, I don't know, they're around sometimes... and sometimes they aren't. I go over to Asahi's house for dinner when I can't find anything here, he's just a few blocks over." He gestured vaguely to the left, Ennoshita assumed that was the direction in which Asahi lived.

They climbed the stairs and Noya opened a door to a medium sized bedroom. It looked as if there had been an explosion of clothes, quite a few of the black Karasuno uniforms littered the floor as well as a variety of t-shirts and jeans. Nishinoya didn't look the slightest bit embarrassed by the mess but Ennoshita felt his face get warm all the same. He removed his backpack and held it in his arms, waiting for Noya to clear a space for him to set his books or even a place to sit. Nishinoya bounded across the room and flopped onto his bed. 

"You can come sit over here!" He called out while laying on his back. 

Ennoshita cleared his throat. "Don't you have a desk? I'm pretty sure I see one, actually, can't we use it?" He tried to control his disapproving tone but he knew he was failing. 

"My books are over here, and I study better when I can lay down." Nishinoya smacked the bed next to him with the palm of his hand a couple times. "Get your butt over here, Chikara." Ennoshita did see a stack of what looked remarkably like text books leaning against the end of the bed near Noya's dangling feet. He didn't believe for one second, though, that his preference for laying down had anything to do with studying. He was quite certain it had everything to do with his ability to nap at a moment's notice.

He walked carefully across the messy room, avoiding stepping on anything too large or fragile looking, and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. He unzipped his backpack and began pulling out his carefully ordered notes, placing stacks of paper on the bed between himself and Nishinoya's prostrate body. "What subjects do you need help with first?"

"Well..." Nishinoya hedged.

Ennoshita knew what that meant. Noya never hesitated unless he really didn't want to say something. And the thing that would upset Ennoshita most is if Noya needed help with every subject, so that must be the answer. "Everything?" His voice was still quiet but he sounded annoyed. 

Noya laughed, "Yep! How do you do that, Chikara? It's like you read minds or something." He sat up and crossed his legs underneath him. "Come on, do it again, guess what I'm thinking." Nishinoya leaned forward towards Ennoshita and stared him down as if he was trying to send him thoughts telepathically. 

"Rolling thunder?" Ennoshita tried. 

Nishinoya bounced high on the bed and burst into laughter. "You're magic, Chikara, I knew there was a reason I liked you!" He continued laughing and slightly bouncing, causing the stacks of papers to slide around and into each other. 

"Okay, let's start with Chemistry then."

Ennoshita spent the next twenty minutes trying and failing to get Nishinoya to focus on studying. Ten of those minutes were spent convincing him that yes, he did need his book and the other ten were different variations of curses under his breath, restacking the papers that Noya spread around and one or two words about covalent bonds. 

Ennoshita stood up. "That's it, Noya! I'm going home, I need to study too and this doesn't seem to be helping either of us." Ennoshita was frustrated and he could no longer hide it. Nishinoya looked shocked. 

"Wait, wait, Ennoshita," Nishinoya said, his voice sounding more serious than usual. "Don't go, yet. Sorry I suck at studying but I'm sure some of what you said will stick." Noya patted the bed again, this time softer. "Sit down and we can try again."

Ennoshita sighed and sat down. He started picking up his stacks of notes and putting them in his backpack. Once he had the last of them packed he tried to stand. Noya grabbed his arm to stop him. 

"Hey! I said don't go yet!" He didn't let go of his arm. "Please? Let's just hang out, it's not even that late yet." Chikara pulled out his phone to check the time. Noya was right, it wasn't that late, barely 9PM, and they didn't have school tomorrow. He sighed and nodded. 

"Okay, what do you want to do?" Ennoshita's voice was quiet. He was resigned to having to do any number of weird activities that Noya undoubtedly classified as 'hanging out'.

"I don't know let's watch TV." Ennoshita hadn't noticed the TV on the table near the door before Noya snatched a remote off the floor and turned it on. He scooted back to lean against the wall and stretch his legs out in front of him. Ennoshita did the same.

Noya flipped through the channels, eventually settling on something that looked like an old action movie. Ennoshita couldn't follow the plot but he could tell the acting was horrible and Nishinoya was laughing at every other line. After a few minutes Noya slid sideways, closer to Ennoshita's side so that they were nearly touching.

Ennoshita didn't bother to move away, Noya was affectionate and likely as not sometime in the next few minutes he could expect that spikey-haired head to be on his shoulder. Ennoshita was not wrong and after a few more cringe worthy scenes Noya leaned over and pressed his ear to Ennoshita's shoulder. He could feel the warm face through his t-shirt and he wondered how much longer he'd have to sit through this terrible movie.

"Hey, Noya?" he asked quietly.

"Mm?"

"Why are we watching this shitty movie?" His voice was level, he was trying his best to sound bored. 

Nishinoya made a noncommittal sound and shrugged his shoulders, he could feel half the shrug against his arm. Ennoshita was suspicious of the lack of answer so he asked another question.

"Are you trying to keep me here long enough to murder me or something?" He smiled at his joke, hoping to get Nishinoya to reveal whatever his true motives were.

"Yeah something like that. I wouldn't murder you, though Chikara, who would help me with my homework?" He laughed and then sat up, pulling away from his shoulder. He turned sideways, pulling his knees beneath him and facing Ennoshita. "Hey, Chikara?" He said quietly, this time.

Ennoshita pulled his own legs underneath him and turned slightly to look at Noya before answering. "What's up?"

Nishinoya didn't answer. Instead he launched himself forward, wrapped his arms around Ennoshita's neck and smashed their lips together as Ennoshita's back slammed against the bed. He let out a muffled groan but Noya's lips were still on his and despite the violent start Ennoshita found that he didn't dislike it. In fact, he was rather enjoying it.

He pulled his elbows back, attempting to sit up but Nishinoya's body anchored him to the bed. Noya's knees were spread, now, straddling Ennoshita around the hips while his mouth opened a little and he deepened their kiss. Chikara accepted the invitation, enjoying the taste of Noya's mouth and pulling his arms up to wrap around his back. 

Ennoshita pulled Noya's body tighter against him and pushed up hard with one leg, flipping them over until Nishinoya was beneath him. Noya pulled his head back and smiled, his face was flushed and he was out of breath. "You're tricky, Chikara, never would have thought you'd have it in you." 

"Shut up." And this time Ennoshita kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ennonoya! It's sloppy, I didn't edit it as well as I should have but I just really wanted to post it when I had the chance! I love this rare pair with all my heart.


End file.
